Time
by 123rwefsdf3q4
Summary: C.C.'s reflection of the Aftermath.


Time

_Time is like a river..._

Description: First Code Geass fic... 'nuff said...

Summary: C.C. Knew and understands that the Zero requiem was a must but understanding is different from accepting.

**Yesterday**

You were there. Standing mighty and high wearing your pride like it was part of you. You carried out the plan until the last detail like you always would. This is your definition of perfection, this is what you believed in.

You view the whole universe as a chess board and everyone is a piece. Every time we fought against an opponent you would predict and formulate your own strategy according to your opponent's strategy. Flawless strategy and perfection would be your description.

**Today**

Death awaited you with his arms wide open. You were still the brilliant Lelouch that I met so why did you walk toward death?You could and should have evaded it. But why didn't you? I prayed silently in the church a single tear traveling across my cheek. I never told you what I prayed for did I? I prayed for imperfection.

**Tomorrow**

"Lelouch it has been far too long since I have seen you" said C.C. kneeling in front of Lelouch's grave. She extended her arm and gently caressed his cheeks brushing his lips slightly with her thumb smiling tenderly.

After Lelouch died, and the people rejoiced over the death of the demon king, Nunally was outraged over the happiness of the people. Anger, disgust, and hatred was present in the very heart of the person destined to eliminate these feelings. But Nunally wasn't a person that uses violence... She wrote a book about the struggle and life of her brother and instantly turned him into the hero he deserved to be. Soon, Lelouch became somewhat of a legend as more and more myths came to be and some even referred him as 'God'.

"Isn't it ironic that your father tried to 'kill' your religion?" asked C.C. gently stroking his head.

Nunally built a life size model of Lelouch sitting on a bench looking calmly ahead in the garden of Ashford Academy during the first anniversary of Lelouch's birth on December 5th. She even went as far as proclaiming his birth as the new national day of Britannia and curiously enough, every other countries acted the same way.

"You know that you were such a pain in the butt right?" chuckled C.C. hugging him from behind. "Of course you would laugh it off but I was being serious." said C.C. laughing bitterly.

After 60 years of undisturbed reign, Nunally closed her eyes once again never to have them open again. But she did so with a smile on her face like her brother once told her to. Before the end of her rule, Nunally decided to build the world's tallest building, a statue of Lelouch Lamperouge standing proudly like he did so often during his lifetime. But she also build two more statue surrounding Lelouch just in case he felt lonely, one of Zero and one of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Under the statues, the descriptions read: Zero, the man who created justice. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the man who unified the world. Lelouch Lamperouge, the man who achieved both. She passed away happily knowing that her brother won't be forgotten.

"I haven't seen her since the day I stepped out of the church" said C.C. reminiscing.

"I missed her very much." C.C. smiled sorrowfully.

"I still remember seeing her after 60 years, her face is still the same as ever, the gentleness never fading away even after death."

"I saw everyone again... I never felt so nostalgic before... " murmured C.C. in Lelouch's ear.

"I wanted to leave this world but you made me promise you that I will live" pouted C.C.

"You are really selfish aren't you?" laughed C.C.

"But I guess I didn't tell you why I came here today right?" she asked losing her smile.

"Kallen passed away today... I wanted you to know." she said calmly. "She was a very strong willed woman. She became the internal minister of Japan after you left and kept talking about you everyday even after she found her fiancee."

She closed her eyes letting her feelings wash her soul. Even though the feeling of sorrow, depression, and sadness left most of the world, C.C. decided to carry the sins of humanity on her shoulder. C.C. let a single tear fall off her eye and hastily wiped it dry.

"I guess that since the last person that I knew left this place it is time for me to move on" C.C. said slowly standing up.

"Before I leave I want to give you something." she said smiling. "I think you would like it."

C.C. gently pressed her hands against the bench and suddenly a statue of her holding Lelouch's hand appeared sitting beside him.

C.C. slowly backed away, satisfied of the result and gently walked away never to return. C.C. knew that pieces of her left her when Mao 'died', when Lelouch left, and finally when she left Ashford Academy.

"Well I shall see you on the other side Lelouch." she said gently kissing his cold lips.

"Farewell"

That was the last anyone saw of her...

**Author's note**: Yea so that was pretty bad lol? I might right an alternative ending... scratch that... I WILL write an alternative ending :D

Anyway... I didn't really know what the genre of this story was so I just chose angst and general. Please read and review! :D Also, if anyone wants to talk about Code Geass, just send me a message! I will definitely reply!

**alexzhou04**


End file.
